


Central City Invasion

by changingdestiny4



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S. & Team Flash Work Together, Action/Adventure, Central City Under Attack, Epic Battles, Gen, Global Nuclear Threat, Surprise Cameos Within The Final Chapter, Suspense, Team Dynamics, Team Flash Working Hard To Save The Day, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Team Flash and their allies must work together to save their city from the terror unleashed upon it by the destructive and combined forces of the Reverse Flash, Bloodwork, and Mirror Mistress
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Caitlin Snow, Ralph Dibney/Sue Dearborn
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts).



> Regarding Season 6, and while I knew it was divided into two self-contained arcs, I would’ve liked to see a team up of Bloodwork, Eva, and Thawne for the finale. Apparently however, that’s not the direction they were going to go in and even without corona messing things up. Because of that, I’ve decided to write my own version of a team up between those three antagonists while having Team Flash going up against them.
> 
> In addition, Eva will still be an anti-villain here, but she’ll be much darker and way closer to villain territory at this point.
> 
> There will also be surprise cameos near the end.

It was pandemonium throughout the city as the combined forces of three aligned villains, in the form of the deadly Reverse Flash, the powerful Mirror Mistress, and the monstrous and terrifying Bloodwork, wreaked havoc and terror across the city.

All around, there were armies of zombies, armored gunmen, and meta-humans storming the city and leaving a blitz of destruction wherever they went. The zombies had been created by Bloodwork, once known as Dr. Ramsey Russo and who, after having been freed by Reverse Flash/Thawne from his maximum security A.R.G.U.S. cell, had once more used his blood to re-infect multiple people, like he had done before during his original rampage across the city. This time however, and with Thawne having helped modify his blood with a special serum, Bloodwork’s army now had enhanced strength, faster speed, and better reflexes and they were far more dangerous than they had been originally.

Everywhere they went, they overturned vehicles, lifted up fleeing citizens and threw them around like ragdolls while infecting others, stormed buildings and attacked terrified civilians inside, ripped benches, poles, and other heavy objects from the ground, along with other vehicles, and either hurled them into other buildings or threw them at armies of cops and swat members that were attempting to subdue them.

Thankfully, Cisco was there as Vibe and doing the best he could to destroy as many of those objects as he could with his powers, saving many cops, though not all of them were left unscathed.

As for the armored gunmen, they consisted of Mirror Mistress’s people and served as backup for Bloodwork’s zombies. Armed with grenades and powerful energy and laser weapons, they blasted their way across the city, causing explosions, fires, and further destruction on top of what the zombies had already caused. And the array of multicolored laser beams, fired from different directions, were the main force behind the fires and blasts that erupted around the city.

Aiding the zombies and the gunmen were a mixture of villainous and powerful meta-humans who’d been gathered together by Thawne, him having promised them that if they aided in the attack upon the city, it would be theirs for the taking once the dust settled. And the result was the meta-pocalypse all over again, like the one Zoom had unleashed five years ago, but with zombies and armed gunmen added to the mix. And boy did the meta-humans pack a terrible punch.

One super powered individual for example unleashed a strong surge of wind that was equivalent to the force of a Category 3 hurricane, sending glass from windows shattering and the resulting shards swirling through the air while said wind nearly knocked people off of their feet. Another one, a low level Earth bender, extended his hands and unleashed a series of miniature earthquakes that caused the ground to rumble and all of the buildings to shake and rattle while creating major fissures along the ground due to it splitting from the quakes.

Even trees were uprooted and flew through the air like twigs.

There was also yet another meta-human who clapped her hands intermittently, the resulting effects sending resounding shockwaves that added to the growing damage.

As to how the alliance between the three main antagonists had come about, Thawne had contacted Eva, revealed that he knew of her plans for the world and proposed that they work together to achieve them if she would help him destroy Barry and his team, an offer which intrigued her and after some thought, she accepted. And together they conceived their plan, which was to for Thawne to recruit and then unleash an army of meta-humans onto the city, along with her own forces, so that Team Flash would have their hands full defending their city and leave unimpeded as she worked on the final stage towards achieving her goals.

And that stage involved hijacking the nation’s weapons arsenal and launching multiple nuclear warheads onto all of the corrupt cities in the nation, including Gotham, and also onto what she considered to be the most dangerous rogue nations in the world, which included North Korea and Iran among others. And she was determined to achieve this and without any regard towards the tens of millions of innocents who would die in this madness so long as her success was assured.

When they had finalized their plans, they had also decided to release Dr. Russo from his cell in order for him to add to the chaos they’d unleash by creating a new army of blood brothers and sisters and would convince him to help and that, in this case, it was better for him to be out now instead of playing the long game. And Ramsey listened, understanding where they were coming from, and agreed to combine his efforts with theirs.

Eva also agreed to help him expose the entire world to his Bloodwork “cure”, feeling that all of humanity transformed into mindless zombies would be beneficial for her since it would allow her to better control everyone in the world, provided that Ramsey would remain on her side.

In the end, the result was what was currently unfolding and the team was doing all they could to stop it.

“How’re things going Cisco?”, Barry called out on his coms as he raced across the city, smothering multiple fires and subduing as many opponents as he could while using some basic ninja moves that Oliver, Laurel from the original Earth-2, and Roy had taught him, but in super speed.

“Not good man. They’re a lot of them coming and I’m doing all I can but could really use the help”, Cisco replied as he continued releasing his own blasts onto an oncoming group of zombies on one end and a group of gunmen on the other end, sending them scattering. Though he was as careful as he could in not using too much force upon the zombies since just as before, they were innocent and not responsible for the actions of the madman who was controlling them.

“Don’t worry buddy, I gotcha”, Barry reassured his buddy and then moved to address his other partner in arms on her coms.

“Hey Frost, Cisco’s currently feeling a lot of heat on his end. Mind going over and helping him cool things down?”

“I’m on my way Flash”, Frost responded as she released a powerful cold blast on a group of zombies that were advancing towards a small crowd of women, young children, and teenaged young adults who were huddled together in fear, enough to incapacitate them but not kill them since she also remembered that they were just as much victims as those they’d gone after. Afterwards, and quickly checking over the people she’d just saved, she then headed towards where Cisco was and upon arriving, found at least ten meta-humans, consisting of five men and five women, who had him on the ground and were pummeling him despite his best efforts to fend them off.

Acting quickly, Frost extended her hands forward and sent a gust of frosty wind to blast the supervillains off of her friend who then released strong vibe beams onto them, slamming them into the wall of a building nearby and knocking them unconscious.

“Thanks Frost”, Cisco said to her gratefully as she took ahold of his forearm and helped him up.

“No problem, and you know I’ll always have your back”, she smiled at him reassuringly. “Now let’s go save this city”.

“Right back atcha gal”, he grinned in agreement though Frost in turn looked at him with a mildly annoyed expression at his calling her ‘gal’, but rolled her eyes and let it go. The two of them then moved throughout the city, getting as many people as they could out of harm’s way while combining their powers and doing as much damage as they could towards the throngs of opponents but still holding back on the zombies. They knew that they needed their friend and fellow hero, Allegra, also known as Ultraviolet, to use her powers to reverse the zombified humans back to normal.

Regrettably, she was currently holed up inside of a restaurant in another section of the city, wearing her own superhero suit and defending a group of patrons who were stuck inside as meta-humans were attempting to break down the door. She was continuing to use her own ultraviolet energy to hold them back while trying to keep calm the people she was protecting, but they were slowly eroding her defenses and she was afraid that she would not be able to hold them back for long.

Thankfully however, Ralph, the Elongated Man, and Sue Dearborn, his new girlfriend and the team’s newest ally, were on their way to provide her with assistance, though they had to battle some gunmen that they continuously came across. Sue on her part used a little more than necessary force on them though since they worked for Eva and she was still infuriated at the other woman for framing her for the death of the latter’s husband. Ralph in turn had to do all he could to keep her from losing control.

Eventually they reached the restaurant where Allegra and the people she was protecting were inside of and quickly engaged the enemy forces who were on the verge of breaking in, fighting them with all of their might and not holding back. It was hard, and the battle was vicious, but Ralph and Sue finally managed to subdue them, though some would not go down as easily as others.

Following this, they then went inside and made their way over to Allegra as she was currently doing her best to comfort and reassure the shaken up patrons that everything was fine now.

“Are you alright Allegra?”, Ralph enquired of her while he and Sue also helped her with the civilians around the three of them.

“Yeah, I’m good now thanks to both of you, and ready for this nightmare to end”, she replied with a sigh.

“Well we’ll definitely be much closer towards that once you’re able to use your powers to cure the zombified citizens and hopefully we can get you into position as soon as possible”, Sue responded with confidence, having faith in her new friend’s abilities after having seen them in action.

“Same here, and it’s a good thing I’ve been practicing with my abilities and further expanding them on a wider scale so that I can reach my full potential in order to better serve the people of this city, and without the need of the Particle Accelerator. And now it’s time for me to put them to work”, Allegra agreed. After which, they made their way over to Barry, who was now fighting alongside Cisco and Frost.

Joining the other three in battling another group of meta-humans and with Cisco continuously releasing his Vibe energy, Frost doing spectacular flips and moves while repeatedly throwing ice javelins at her opponents where necessary, Allegra utilizing some amazing fight skills she’d learned from the legendary Sara Lance while slamming the supervillains to the ground with her powers, Ralph utilizing a combination of his own elastic powers and super strong punches, Sue going all out with her martial arts skills and not holding back, and Barry speeding around while also repeatedly throwing Speed Force lighting at villains coming at him, the heroes were eventually able to neutralize this group of opponents.

“Alright guys, now I’m going to go and get Allegra to the building where I faced the latest of Godspeed’s clones so that she can release her powers throughout the city and reverse all of the zombified individuals back to normal. You ready?”, Barry announced to his friends, and then asked the young woman directly.

“Let’s do it”, she agreed with a firm nod to which Barry responded by taking a firm hold of her waist and sped to the aforementioned building and then up its side and onto the roof. The two of them now standing on the roof, Allegra extended her hands forward and with a shout, unleashed a humongous blast of ultraviolet energy that engulfed the city, curing all of the zombies and returning them back to regular humans.

“It worked guys. All of the zombies are human once more. Great work Allegra”, Frost relayed to the former and Barry on her coms as she and the others with her observed the change, and then addressed the budding hero with pride in her voice.

“Thanks Frost, though I must confess that I would not have been able to do this without you, Barry, and the rest of the team really pushing me in bringing out my full potential. And for that I’ll forever be thankful”, Allegra replied to her friend gratefully while Barry on his part patted her on the shoulder, smiling at her, to which she returned his smile. Afterwards he grabbed ahold of her once more and they raced down the building and back towards their friends.

As they discussed their next moves, they all agreed with that they needed to get to McCulloch Tech immediately to stop Eva from launching those warheads. They also discussed the fact that Thawne and Ramsey were standing in front of the building and keeping guard so that Eva’s success would not be impeded.

There was still the matter of the meta-humans and Eva’s people currently roaming the city, even speculating their ongoing suspicion that she had worked with Thawne in order to keep the team occupied and unable to face her. But they also knew that they could not just leave the city unprotected until the enemy forces were neutralized.

As they continued discussing how to resolve this particular conundrum, the answer came to them in the form of black opps looking people suddenly arriving all around them and also appearing in the distance. Upon their shoulders was the A.R.G.U.S insignia and they were also carrying specialized equipment which the team recognized as anti-metahuman weaponry, having been created to help neutralize armies of dangerous meta-humans when necessary.

As they quickly spread out and began engaging the enemy forces, the agent in charge, a slender, but somewhat muscular looking, Chinese man approached the team and formally addressed them.

“I’m Agent Hu everyone, and Director Michaels has been observing the situation in your city and has tasked us with assisting you in any way we can”, he explained to them, causing them all to let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s great to hear man, and we really appreciate Lyla’s assistance. Currently we need to head over and stop one of our three main opponents, a woman named Eva McCulloch, from implementing her plans”, Barry responded gratefully to the other man, and then began explaining the current situation. “She helped engineer what’s currently happening in order to keep us occupied so that no one can stop her while she sends multiple nuclear warheads onto both American cities and other countries that she considers to be corrupt and rogue.”

“Not only that, but she also intends to hijack our nation’s nuclear arsenal to achieve this”, Frost added.

Agent Hu’s eyes widened, and he immediately whipped out his cell and contacted Lyla, apprising her as to the full magnitude of the situation, and then listened as she relayed her instructions to him, which he responded to in the affirmative. Hanging up, he addressed the team once more.

“I’ve just informed the director, and she’ll be immediately contacting her superiors in D.C. and informing them as to the situation. Right now though she wants us to continue our operation of helping you neutralize the opposing forces while rescuing anyone still in harm’s way”, he shared, to which Barry nodded.

“That’s great, but by the time they do anything it might be too late. I’m sorry but I need to get over to where she is immediately and try and stop her”, the young hero responded, worried that she might already have the nukes flying by the time the government and military do whatever’s needed to try and secure their arsenal. “In fact, you and your people’s presence can help us in regards to helping defend the city as per your mandate while I go and confront Eva.”

Agent Hu nodded in agreement and expressed his willingness to this plan, after which Barry turned and addressed Ralph, Sue, and Allegra.

“Alright guys, I’ll need the three of you to stay here and assist our friends from A.R.G.U.S. in protecting this city while Cisco, Frost, and myself go and confront Eva, and possibly Thawne and Ramsey. Sound good?”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s get to it”, Cisco agreed with a smile.

“Same here”, Frost added while the others agreed as well. And with that settled, Ralph, Sue, and Allegra stayed behind to continue working to stop the villains with A.R.G.U.S. backing them while Cisco created a breach and used it to transport Barry, Frost, and himself to McCulloch Technologies in order to stop Eva, Thawne, and Ramsey before those insane villains unleashed hell on Earth.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter.

Barry, Cisco, and Frost arrived at McCulloch Technologies building and just as they’d feared, Thawne and Ramsey were standing guard before it. When the two villains saw the heroes appear before them, they both smiled evilly.

“Ah, Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow, or should I currently call you Frost?” Ramsey greeted them with a grin.

“Yep, my three favorite heroes, especially you, Barry Allen,” Thawne added with a delighted smile while paying the most attention to the other speedster.

“It’s over, for both of you, and for Eva,” Barry declared firmly.

“Oh, I think not Flash. It has only just begun and now I can finally cure this entire world of death itself, as I’d always intended, at least after Eva eradicates the undesirables of this world which will make things even better for all of us,” Ramsey confidently countered. “Not to mention that during my time in isolation I have come to realize that not everyone is worthy of my gift and so there is no choice but to remove them”.

Frost’s eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing those words of this twisted individual before her, saddened that a once brilliant doctor and scientist, and someone her alter ego had once considered a friend, could have fallen so far while Cisco sighed and Barry shook his head. The latter then turned his attention back to Thawne.

“And you, what do you get out of all of this?” he asked his arch enemy in an attempt to understand what was driving him to help in a global massacre.

Thawne laughed.

“Don’t you see Barry? It’s for the same thing I’ve always wanted. Your end, and the end of all of your loved ones and all you hold dear. And it’s something my compatriots agree upon, the good Dr. Russo especially. The three of us cannot achieve our goals until all of you are no more. And if millions of lives have to be removed to accomplish this, then it’s a necessary sacrifice. Not to mention that death is totally overrated anyway and maybe turning the world into a population of zombies is what’s best for it.”

Barry really could not believe his ears at this point, though Thawne had always been insane and so he could not say that he was surprised that he’d fallen further in his madness.

“Oh, and for the record, I’m of course aware that you have reversed what I’ve done to my blood brothers and sisters but it doesn’t matter since soon the entire world will embrace my cure, making your actions completely pointless,” Ramsey added with a self-assured smile.

The heroes had now had enough at this point and immediately moved into a battle stance, the villains across from them responding by doing the same.

“Try and stop us,” Thawne grinned. He then sped his way towards Barry, the other speedster meeting him halfway, while Cisco and Frost moved to engage Ramsey, who began to transform into his enormous, bloody, monstrous, and terrifying Bloodwork form.

What followed was a colorful array of red and yellow blurs circling around each other at tremendous speeds as the speedsters traded kicks and punches while Frost and Cisco coordinated their powers as they attempted to neutralize the imposing figure before them, sending massive blasts of frosty air and vibe energy towards him.

Staggering backwards from the onslaught, Bloodwork extended his enormous arm and with a growl, used his clawed hand to swipe Cisco and Frost to the side, sending them onto their backs with a thud. He then stomped towards them with the intent of finishing them off when they quickly removed themselves from the ground and really began to blast him with all they had, refusing to let up.

Bloodwork then slammed his fists downward, causing a shockwave that propelled the two heroes backwards from him, and then quickly stormed towards them while extending another arm forward but shifted into an extended blade type shape, from the forearm downwards, swinging it at them with ferocity. They responded by quickly rolling out the way while Frost extended her hands towards both of his arms and moved to freeze them first, followed by her laying an overwhelming blast of cold onto his entire body, from head to toe, having the knowledge of her alter ego in regards to how low temperatures affect blood.

As she figured, the layer of ice being poured onto Bloodwork caused his blood made form to constrict, narrowing and forcing it to shrink and revert back to his human form as he growled in rage at what was being done to him. Cisco then quickly moved forward and snapped a pair of meta-human dampening cuffs onto his arm, but a particular kind that was far more advanced than the traditional ones in suppressing powers while having an added element that would slow down Ramsey’s blood circulation, preventing him from either transforming or using his blood powers.

“It doesn’t matter what you do Cisco, what any of you do. I’ve gotten out of my chains once before and I will do so again. The entire world will scream my name mark my words. All of you mark my words!!,” the mad doctor ranted and raged until Cisco and Caitlin, having enough, together took turns knocking him out cold with a hard slug.

“Man that felt good,” the young man declared and Frost on her part was inclined to agree. They then turned back to their friend as he continued to battle Thawne.

The speedsters continued to battle it out, utilizing both their speed and hand to hand combat. Barry however, while still nowhere near the level of advanced fighter, had learned some new tricks due to the infrequent training Oliver had given him in the past and using one of them, struck Thawne in the throat, causing him to gag a bit, and then took his enemy down with a leg sweep, sending the latter stumbling to the ground.

Barry then sped behind him, grabbed his arms and locking them behind his back, snapped his own pair of dampening cuffs onto Thawne’s wrists.

“You may have stopped both myself and Dr. Russo at the moment, but you’re too late Flash. Eva’s plan has already been set in motion and very soon those who do not deserve this world shall perish. Our success, or should I say my ultimate success in eliminating you and your pathetic loved ones since I set in motion all of this and smoothed the way for her, has been assured. I, always, win,” Thawne boasted with an arrogant smirk, an evil glint also in his eye and Barry, having enough, copied his friends in knocking the insane speedster unconscious.

“Alright you guys. Both of you stay and guard Thawne and Ramsey and let A.R.G.U.S. know that they’ve been neutralized. I’m going to go inside and stop Eva alright?” he turned and instructed his friends. They both nodded.

“Go get her Barry,” Frost encouraged him with a smile to which Barry smiled back and with a nod, raced into the building before them and searched throughout it, trying to locate her. Soon he was able to uncover her whereabouts and found her inside of a dark room which was lit with advanced looking tech and also had a black targeting screen with a map of the United States and other countries around the globe, along with blinking red dots scattered across the map and representing the targets Eva was about to attack.

Surrounding the screen were a sophisticated set of monitors which were transmitting data in the form of green text, data consisting of a list of all of the said targets.

Facing the screen was the woman herself, dressed in her complete Mirror Mistress regalia and holding her hands behind her back. Upon hearing him approach, she turned to face him.

“Well hello Barry, and I see that you defeated my two colleagues out there,” she greeted with an evil smile. “It’s no matter though since very soon the world shall be truly liberated from the filth and decay that plagues it”.

“It’s over Eva. The government is aware of what you’re up to and will doubtless be sending the military to stop you. You need to stand down now,” Barry responded firmly.

The villainess chuckled.

“Oh Barry, I’ve already taken control of our nation’s nuclear arsenal and by the time the military, intelligence such as your A.R.G.U.S. friends, or anyone else gets here, it will be too late. Nothing can stop me now,” she replied confidently and with a proud smile.

Barry shook his head.

“Don’t you see that you’re about to kill millions of people though? Innocent people? How can you say that you’re helping the world if so many innocent lives are going to be slaughtered, children included? I know you were once a good person Eva and doing this, all of this? This is not who you are and you need to see that. Please Eva, please don’t do this,” he implored her, trying to get her to see reason.

It had the opposite effect however as Eva’s face immediately contorted into a furious glare.

“I am still a good person Barry and that’s why I’m doing this!! I am doing what is best for humanity and it’s you who can’t see that!!” she roared at him. “And so what if millions of innocents perish, or children even? It’s a necessary compromise in order to truly save this world and frankly, this could even have the added benefit of handling overpopulation. All I’m doing is thinning the herd.

“Not to mention that since those innocents that you claim I’m murdering don’t deserve to die, they’re frankly just a waste of space and a blight that will probably just continue to cycle of hatred and corruption considering where they live, especially in those rogue nations that are our nation’s enemies. After all, but if those nation’s populations are eliminated, then those nations can never rise again to threaten us.

“In fact, humanity will be so grateful for what I’ve done that I’ll be worshiped as a goddess and all will follow my will, their will being my will. And those that refuse to bow will be dirt that I will trample beneath my feet and they will realize that I hold the ultimate power. After all, the only way to have the responsibility of saving the world is to have every opportunity to gain all the power.”

Barry could not believe what he was hearing.

“You’re insane Eva,” he responded in disbelief, shaking his head once more.

“Oh I’m not insane Flash, I’m just determined, and I suppose a little ambitious but what’s wrong with being ambitious?” she chuckled, and then asked rhetorically.

“I’m sorry that this is your current mentality right now, and it’s sad to see how far you’ve fallen, but as I said earlier, it’s over, and I’m going to stop you,” Barry declared and then raced towards her. She in turn dodged him and in the blink of an eye transferred herself into one of many mirrors in the room.

Following that, she then caused another mirror to shatter and then explode outwardly, sending shards of glass towards him. He in turn responded by quickly dropping to his knees and, bending backwards and his arms outstretched behind him, glided forwards and across the floor as the glass washed over him, leaving a yellow trail of Speed Force lighting in his wake. He then quickly got back onto his feet and looked around the room, searching for Eva, when he suddenly felt a something sharp stab his shoulder from behind, causing him to cry out in pain and shock.

Looking down at his shoulder in an attempt to find its source, he saw that there was a shard of glass protruding from it. He then collapsed to the floor due to the pain as Eva transferred herself back out of the mirror and slowly strutted towards him, the _click clack_ sound of her high heeled boots being heard as she took each step, the room, laughing wickedly.

“Well I see that you have somehow recovered your speed and I have to say that it’s a lot better than what you’d had when he’d first battled each other. But you’re still not powerful enough to defeat me,” Eva grinned cruelly as she looked down at him while he struggled to battle the pain emanating from the shard still embedded in his shoulder, trying to get back up. “And now you shall watch I cleanse humanity.”

She then turned away from him, ignoring Barry’s pleas, and walked back to the targeting screen and monitors and, using the keyboard to type in a few commands, activated the launch sequence for the nation’s nuclear warheads, the silos opening as the missiles were activated and sped upwards and high into the air. Eva on her part smiled in victory while Barry’s face held despair, helplessness, and horror as they watched videos coming up of the missiles leaving a trail of fiery smoke as they raced through the sky and towards their targets, ready to unleash nuclear horror upon the designated locations in the world Eva has marked for destruction, the inhabitants of those locations blissfully unaware of the apocalypse that seemed to be coming for them.

**To Be Concluded**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do, especially in regards to creating a high stakes cliffhanger and with a feeling of impending doom?
> 
> Regarding Eva’s words about her planned victims being a blight, I’m borrowing it from the words of Justin Clayborne, Prometheus’s father, who said the same thing to Oliver before the latter killed him.
> 
> Plus her words about having every opportunity to gain all of the power comes from the future twisted and anti-villainous version of Peter Parker, the CEO, from the video game entitled “Edge Of Time”.
> 
> I just wanted to show how much this version of Eva has really fallen from grace and embraced the darkness, making her darker and far worse than the canon version.
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll have the final chapter available though but time will tell.
> 
> Have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here’s the third and final chapter of this adventure, including the surprise cameos who’ll be coming to help the protagonists stop Eva’s planned destruction. I hope you will all find this to be a satisfying conclusion

The missiles continued to race toward their targets at top speed while Barry remained focused on the screens and feeling the dread already inside of him continuing to grow as he sat on the floor, unable to stop the nightmare that was soon to transpire. As he watched, he placed his hand to the com in his ear and addressed Cisco and Frost.

“Guys? It’s happened. Eva just launched the warheads and they’re headed towards their destinations. I’m currently incapacitated at the moment and can’t do anything now,” he relayed to them while grunting in pain.

Cisco and Frost’s eyes widened upon hearing this, feeling just as horrified as Barry felt.

 _“Are you sure Barry and is there any way to counter override whatever she’s done? And are you alright?”_ Frost asked desperately, and then enquired in concern due to his painful grunt.

“I’m alright Frost don’t worry about me,” Barry assured her and despite the shard still wedged inside of his shoulder. “And I’m afraid Eva has full control over everything. There’s nothing we can do but we still need to figure out a way to stop those warheads.”

The three friends were feeling desperate right now, trying as hard as they could to think of a solution to halt the impending disaster that was about to occur while Eva only smiled darkly at Barry’s helplessness as he sat on the floor in pain, listening to his words and feeling amused that he actually believed there was any chance to stop what she saw was the inevitable.

But at that moment, Cisco suddenly had an epiphany.

“Actually I know how we can prevent this or should I say who?” he voiced to Frost, wishing he’d thought of it sooner. Without waiting for a response, he whipped out a device used to contact certain important and particularly powerful friends of theirs and sent them an SOS signal which included info as to the emergency.

Shortly afterwards he received a response acknowledging the situation and that they were currently inbound to defuse the situation. He then used his own com to address Barry.

 _“Don’t worry bud. I’ve just called in the cavalry and not just any cavalry but the big leagues. As in the really big leagues, ones which you yourself are a huge part of my man. Those nukes are about to get pulverized,”_ he confidently assured him with a big smile on his end. Barry’s eyes widened upon hearing his words as he realized just who Cisco was referring to, feeling the huge weight of helplessness lifting up from his shoulders. Eva though had turned away from him and had returned her attentions to the screen as she watched with ever growing anticipation as the dots on the screen representing the missiles drew ever closer towards her targets, not realizing that the circumstances were about to turn against her.

_A.R.G.U.S Headquarters_

Agents were scrambling while yelling out suggestions as they worked hard to get ahold of the currently unfolding situation. One they knew if not contained could have ramifications not just for the nation but the current geopolitical structure.

Lyla on her part was busy barking orders to her agents while making phone calls and engaging in desperate conversations on both ends with the Pentagon, Homeland Security, and the Defense Department. She had even spoken directly with the Chairman Of The Joint Chiefs Of Staff who shared that the government had notified the nations that were in danger and their governments were working with them to find a solution before everyone had an, albeit partial, global nuclear apocalypse upon their hands.

Meanwhile one of the agents noticed on the monitors what appeared to be four bogeys headed directly towards the symbols representing the warheads and she quickly called out to her director.

“Director Michaels?” We have a very small cluster of what appears to be four bogeys headed directly towards the missiles and the former are moving at unusually fast speeds,” she informed Lyla who quickly moved over to the monitors and checked for herself, realizing that her agent was right. As they and everyone else watched, one of the bogeys intersected with two of the missiles after which the symbols on the screen for said missiles blinked out of existence.

They also watched as the other three bogeys intercepted and made quick work of many other missiles.

Another agent then pulled up live satellite feed which broadcast an image of a muscular blue suited man with a billowing red cape and a red ‘S’ symbol as he moved from the two missiles he’d destroyed and did the same with two other missiles, using his massive super strength to dismantle and then crush them just as with the two preceding missiles. And he repeated this process with multiple other missiles.

Everyone gasped as they recognized the Man Of Steel himself, having come in the nick of time to save the day as always.

Other images from the live feed showed a muscular blonde woman with bangs while wearing an outfit identical to his and with the same ‘S’ symbol using her freeze breath on another one of the missiles, rendering it inactive, and then threw it into space. She next grabbed ahold of two other missiles, doing the same thing with them while continuing the same process with other missiles.

Everyone watching also recognized her as well, the Maiden Of Might.

With them was also the tremendously powerful green Martian who in his human form oversaw the Department Of Extranormal Activities, or the DEO. Known as the Manhunter and with his eyes glowing a bright red, he phased inside of the missiles he was handling and dismantled them from within, neutralizing them, and tossed the other shells into the air and let them fall onto the ground harmlessly.

Finally there was a well built and bearded African American with a black suit on which was a lightning bolt symbol emblazoned upon it and he also, like the Man Of Steel, used his own super strength to crush the missiles he dealt with.

The four powerful heroes worked together in concert, the agents watching them in awe as they moved at fast speeds in between missiles and did not stop until every single one of them was destroyed.

A chorus of celebratory shouts and cheers was then heard throughout the building now that the threat was finally averted, the agents jumping up and down, exchanging hugs and handshakes, and celebrating. And the same thing was happening over at other agencies nationwide and especially the ones around the world whose nations had been under threat, everyone feeling extremely happy that the incoming horror was halted.

_McCulloch Technologies_

As Eva continued watching the screens on her own monitors, the look of victory on her face morphed into a look of shock and then fury as she witnessed all of the nuclear missiles be destroyed and by certain individuals, three of whom she knew she stood no chance against. Barry on his part observed her with a grin.

“That’s right Eva. Just as you have your allies, I also have my allies and we all watch out for one another and for this world. In fact this particular group, myself included, was created to protect the world from any threats that would seek to harm it, you included. It truly is over.”

A very loud scream of “NOOOOOOOO!!” was heard from an enraged Eva and she lashed out and sent a strong kick against his side, causing a burst of pain along his rib cage. She then used her powers to send the glass shard further into and then out of shoulder followed by another vicious kick onto his stomach. She moved back and took a moment to enjoy him writhing in pain and then moved to kick him once more. Barry however, grunting his teeth in pain, quickly reached out and caught her leg this time and, utilizing a move taught to him by Oliver, flipped her onto the ground.

Then before she could react, he next used a particularly hard strike against her head, rendering her unconscious, and then placed a set of meta-human dampeners onto her wrists. Afterwards he let himself fall back to the ground and the world around him went black as Cisco and Frost came bursting in along with a squad of A.R.G.U.S. agents.

_Star Labs_

Things were blurry at first as Barry regained consciousness but then began to clear up as he realized he was lying on a comfortable bed and Caitlin, Frost having giving her back the reigns to their body, was currently treating him. Already she had cleansed and bandaged the wound caused by the shard and was now applying a soothing ointment on his ribs.

He also noticed Cisco, Allegra, Ralph, Sue, Joe, Lyla, and also his fellow heroes who stopped the missiles themselves. Them being Clark Kent, also known as Superman. Kara Danvers, known as Supergirl. J’onn Jonz, known as the Martian Manhunter, and Jefferson Pierce, who was Black Lighting. They were all still in their uniforms though J’onn was in his human form while Jefferson held his mask underneath his arm.

“Wha, wha, what happened guys?” Barry wearily enquired, almost trying to sit up but then fought better of it.

“Well we managed to stop the missiles thanks to Clark, Kara, J’onn, and Jefferson here and Eva’s also in custody in an A.R.G.U.S cell along with other cells for Thawne and Ramsey,” Lyla explained while smiling. “And we’ve managed to reinforce those cells with added layers of security and I can assure you that none of them will be breaking out of their confinement. You and your team did good as always.”

“Barry smiled back.

“That’s great to hear. And thanks for having my back Lyla. You, the rest of A.R.G.U.S, and everyone else in this room,” Barry replied gratefully.

“Of course. We’re the good guys and we’ll always have each other’s backs,” she assured him.

“Same here,” Ralph added with a smile.

“El Maraya,” Clark, Kara, and J’onn voiced together.

“Stronger together,” Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Allegra, Sue, Ralph, Jefferson, and Lyla all voiced together in return but in English.

And so the day, or the night in this case, was saved as always and Barry and his friends, allies, and fellow heroes would always be there to save it whenever it was in severe danger while they’d also strive to continue to honor Oliver’s memory as they worked to help others.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end everyone and how did I do?
> 
> And yes, I brought in the Justice League and I hope you enjoyed their début here.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes chapter one and I’m planning to post the second chapter next week.
> 
> So what does everyone think so far, including the action and the team-up between the three big bads?
> 
> Please let me know in the comments if you want.
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
